


Hate Fight Want

by bgrrl



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's scared of what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Fight Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/)'s Prompt#266 Enemy/Enemies cross-posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/jeremytyler/profile)[**jeremytyler**](http://community.livejournal.com/jeremytyler/),[](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_fic/profile)[ **tvd_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_fic/), and [](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_slash/profile)[**tvd_slash**](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_slash/)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|    
[vampire diaries:jeremy/tyler](http://community.livejournal.com/bg_fic/tag/vampire%20diaries%3Ajeremy%2Ftyler)   
  
---|---  
  
_**Hate Fight Want (Vampire Diaries: Jeremy/Tyler R)**_  
Title: Hate Fight Want  
Author:[](http://bitchygrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bitchygrrl**](http://bitchygrrl.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Vampire Diaries  
Pairing: Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood  
Rating:R  
Summary:Jeremy's scared of what he wants.  
Author's Note: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/)'s Prompt#266 Enemy/Enemies cross-posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/jeremytyler/profile)[**jeremytyler**](http://community.livejournal.com/jeremytyler/),[](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_fic/profile)[ **tvd_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_fic/), and [](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_slash/profile)[**tvd_slash**](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_slash/)  


They're enemies plain and simple or at least it should be. They both want the same girl and only one of them can have her, so they hate each other. It's all typical high school bullshit until the first time Tyler puts his hands on him. The warm heavy weight of Tyler's hands and cold metal of a battered pick up against his back and he can't forget. He focuses on Vickie but Tyler is always there hovering at the edges of his vision turning his head. He tells himself he hates it.

Tyler goes after him at the game, and it's fists and flesh,and anger and blood. It gives him a visceral satisfaction. Elena asks what his problem is and he blames it on the alcohol. How can he explain what he doesn't understand? Alone in the shower the sound of the water drowning out everything he gives in. He runs his tongue very slowly over the cut on his bottom lip,savoring the feel of it. He slides one hand over his bicep fitting his fingers to the Tyler shaped bruises, pressing making them hurt, he pushes harder wanting more. He's hard and his whole body aches. He leans back against the steam slick tile, closes his eyes, and just lets go. Jeremy's orgasm is so hard and sudden it shocks him. When he open his eyes, he is on his knees and the water is cold.

He just files everything about that night under things not to think about, but the ache and the need won't go away. So he finds himself standing by the bleachers trying to turn an enemy into a friend, he doesn't let himself think it could be more. He gets a fist to the face and it gets him hard. He can't lie to himself anymore, but he's scared of what he wants. Alone in his room he can't stop touching the bruise forming along his cheek and he can't get his pants down fast enough. He lies back and remembers the connection of Tyler's knuckles with his jaw, bone to bone bruising the flesh trapped between. He closes his eyes and relives all of it. Jeremy arches up remembering the dig of metal into his spine, Tyler’s weight against him, and he wants. He wants Tyler's hands gripping his wrists so tight they bruise. Tyler pulling his hair until his eyes water and he thinks his neck will snap. He wants Tyler inside him hard and merciless. Jeremy wants to climb out of his skin because he needs it so bad. His whole body is shaking with desire and desperation, his strokes rough and stuttering. He presses the heel of his hand to the freshly formed bruise and the pain is so good. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach, he's close but this is never going to be enough. Jeremy bites down on his lip until it bleeds, when he comes he tastes blood and calls Tyler's name.


End file.
